The Love of the Earth Guardian
by goddess of torture
Summary: What will happen when the Cornelia and Caleb confess their never ending love to each other? Will they go off smooth or will it be a long and rocky road? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Love of the Earth Guardian**_

_**I do not own anything off my favorite show W.I.T.C.H**_

**A/N _This story will take place before Elyon goes to Meridian and finds out she's a princess._**

**_What will happen if the Cornelia and Caleb confess their never ending love to each other? Will they go off smooth or will it be a long and rocky road?_**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was that dreadful morning when school begins the alarm clocks ring and all the kids head toward school. Cornelia yawns as she walks to the bus not particularly excited about going today but she spots her best friend Elyon. She sits beside Elyon and smiles at her best friend. Elyon looks at Cornelia with a wondering look in her blue eyes. Elyon asks "Hey Corny do you like that hunk Caleb?"

Cornelia froze for a moment and looks back at Elyon with a mirroring look. Cornelia asks "What do you mean by that as a friend or something more?"

Elyon giggles a little and answesr, "What do I usually mean when I ask?"

Cornelia just sits there and looks out the window not answering her best friends' question. Elyon doesn't ask again she also has a small crush on Caleb but she isn't sure if it would be a good thing for her to pursue it. Their friends begin to get on first Hay Lin, then Taranee, and finally Will. Will sits with Irma and Taranee sits with Hay Lin this is the usual line up as they get off for school suddenly Caleb just stands at the corner nonchalantly but that suggested the Guardians needed to close the portal. Cornelia sighs in slight aggravation she really didn't want to deal with the weird stuff this morning well at least not this early. Caleb approaches Cornelia and she asks, "Where's the portal we have to close?" He smiles at the blond angel before he answers he sneaks a kiss on her cheek. This caused the cool and collected girl to blush. She crosses her arms and looks at him with I'm_ waiting_ look. He answers, "There isn't one that you need to close right away." Cornelia hears her friends calling and she groans knowing that dreaded school is about to start.

Caleb smiles says, "Don't worry about it Cornelia. Before you go do you think we could possibly go out? It's ok if you don't want to or have too much homework."

She looks at his green eyes and feels her heart pounding. She keeps her cool and answers, "Yes I would love to. Got to go see you tonight bye Caleb." She rushes off but feels her head slipping into thoughts of Caleb, the hunk of a rebel. Somehow she survived the day but she has tons of books to take home. This made her groan but once she got home she worked hard on it for one reason. _'Caleb I won't back down on our date…wait did I just spin most of the day dreaming about him? It must have been the heat or something.'_ As she finishes her report the phone rings. She runs to the phone hoping it was Caleb on the other line but of course she'd never confess to it. She says, "Hello. This is the Hale Residence." She cringes as her mother had lectured her to use the proper answering method which seems stupid to her.

"Hi Corny, how's the homework coming? It's torture here."

"Isn't homework always torturous? I swear they do this to make me have worry lines. So is there something on your mind Elle."

"…Well I saw you and Caleb talking this morning then you come into school with bright red cheeks what happened?"

"Oh…well he asked me out on a **friendly **date and kissed me on the cheek but it was just a friendly kiss nothing more…I just got hot that's why I had red cheeks I…ate something this morning that was really hot."

"Wow that sounds so romantic. Don't worry Corny I understand what happened and your secret is safe with me. So when is your so called friendly date?"

"I don't know for sure Elle well I guess I better go before mom jumps on me for using the phone too much bye."

"Bye Corny see you tomorrow."

Right after Cornelia hugs up the phone a rock hits her bedroom window. _'Huh was that a rock hitting my window?'_

* * *

This is my first W.I.T.C.H fan fiction so please don't flame me too bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of the Earth Guardian **

_I don't own anything from the show W.I.T.C.H_

**A/n I'm doing this based on the television verson. I wish I could find the books.**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

Right after Cornelia hugs up the phone a rock hits her bedroom window. _'Huh was that a rock hitting my window?'_ She walks over to the window and her heart starts to beat fast as she sees the certain hunk of a rebel. She opens her window and asks, "What are you doing standing in my yard like a love-sick Romeo?"

"Romeo? Who is that your past boyfriend?"

She slaps her hand on her head and says, "Never mind I'll be down in a minuet."

She rushes to get dressed and brushes her hair out to a smooth perfection. She nonchalantly walks out her door and asks, "So you decide to play the helpless romantic huh?"

Caleb looks at her tries to hide his blush and says, "Come on we'll be late I've been standing down here for half an hour."

They walk on and she asks, "Just what are you implying Caleb that I take to long getting dressed?" She feels the urge to smack him but just decides to let it go for now.

He replies, "Well I haven't been around too many girls so I wouldn't know. I'm sorry if I annoyed you."

Cornelia finds herself blushing over her over-reaction but keeps her cool as they continue to walk to the restaurant. Suddenly a shadow appears over Cornelia's fashionable shoes, she stops for a moment. Caleb turns to her and asks, "What's wrong?"

She is caught of guard when his face was closer then she realized. She jumps just a little bit and says, "Nothing maybe it was just a cat." He just gives her a look of confusion and just leads the way to the restaurant. When they finally got seated Caleb notices a shadow over Cornelia's hand it didn't look like just a small animal. He stares at her hand for a few moments when Cornelia says, "Caleb…Hello it's time to order."

Caleb snaps out of his small trance and gives his order to the waitress that showed a flirty smile. Cornelia just scoffs and looks at Caleb with a wondering glance. Caleb notices her pretty blue eyes on him and he asks, "Is something wrong Cornelia?"

Her face is a little bit flushed as she answers, "Oh just wondering if you were staring at the waitress or where you just not fully here?"

Caleb sighs to himself as he wonders if he should tell Cornelia how he feels about her but he had no idea where to start. He answers, "No that girl with the notepad didn't catch my eye at all I was…" Suddenly a strange looking man walks in and sits behind Cornelia. Caleb eyes the man as if wondering if he was planning on stealing Cornelia from him. She looks behind her and the man has this eerie smile on his face.

He asks, "Well aren't you a pretty girl what's your name?"

Caleb says, "Why do you want to know?"

Cornelia scolds, "CALEB DON'T BE SO RUDE! My name is Cornelia Hale but I do agree with my Bo…friends' question why would you want to know about a teen's name."

He takes her hand and kisses it saying, "I'm merely curious about a beautiful girls name."

Caleb blood boils but he begins to notice Cornelia shaking slightly. She says, "Well you know my name and it was nice meeting you sir."

He smiles and his grey eyes look deep in her ocean blue eyes. "Please call me Ash sweet Cornelia." Caleb secretly trips him from under the table, as he falls he gives the boy with brown hair a very dirty look but nonchalantly gets back in his seat with a wide smirk on his pale pink lips. Cornelia turns to Caleb with her eyes dull with fear. He asks, "Are you ok Cornelia?"

Cornelia doesn't say anything until the food comes. He just stares at her both feeling worried and admiring her loveliness. As they eat Cornelia finally asks, "Have any plans Saturday?" Cornelia feels someone scooting closer as if wanting to hear what she is asking Caleb. So she moves beside Caleb and waits for the answer. Caleb notices a hand from where Cornelia sat so he whispers, "I don't know, as far as I know I don't."

The guy abruptly leaves and at the same time Will came in looking for someone suspicious looking but she spots Cornelia, and rushes over saying, "Cornelia we need to have a meeting at Hay Lin's."

Cornelia asks in frustration, "As in right now?" Will nods and grabs Cornelia by the arm.

She gives Will a WAIT A MINUET LOOK! Will lets go of her arm and Cornelia says, "Think we can do something this weekend if neither of us has to go to Meridian?"

Caleb smiles and says, "Sure we can try just don't make me wait a half hour again."

Right after that Will and Cornelia rushes to the Sliver dragon to meet up with the girls.

_**

* * *

**__**Thanks for giving me the reviews I hope you like this. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of the Earth Guardian **

_I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H… I wish on my star every night for the rights to own a few of the characters._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 3**_

Right after my brief second date offer Will drags me to the Silver Dragon to meet up with the other girls. Irma of course sneers at me which really annoys me to say the least. I ask, "What Irmy jealous that I got a hot guy going out with me and don't have a nerd trying to take my picture all the time?"

Irma looks at me with those defiant blue eyes and says, "Look miss thing I don't need someone **hot **on my shoulder. I was beginning to think you had turn chicken on us oh great Cornelia **Hale.**"

I just brush of that comment and turn to Will asking in an infuriated voice, "Why did you have to drag me out of my date with Caleb? Is it an emergency?"

Hay Lin walks over and shows me a fright that sent shivers down my spine. My little sister with blood red eyes and chants "Kill Rebel Leader." I try to shake her while saying "STOP SAYING THAT IT ISN'T FUNNY!" The sight I thought I never would see is my sister hitting me hard in the stomach. I feel dizzy and suddenly everything goes black. I mouth, "Ca..leb."

I hear voices who sound worried. One voice that reaches my ears is Caleb's a breeze of relieve. I open my eyes and see the guy I was so worried about while I was out. He smiles and asks, "Are you ok Cornelia?"

I groan and say, "Yeah but are you ok Caleb? My brat sister didn't hurt you did she?"

He laughs while saying, "Well she did end up facing me but um I had to hit her somewhere uncomfortable to knock her out." I couldn't help but smirk at the blush Caleb has on his face. I sit up and hug him so glad he isn't hurt. As we thought the worst is over I hear the annoying roar of that lizard freak. **'GEE CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST SAVE YOUR VISITS FOR THE WEEKEND GEEZ!'** Will holds out the heart and says, "GUARDIANS UNITE!"

We all get in our element bubble and change into our rather skimpy outfit. Not exactly my choice of clothing but hey I often notice Caleb staring at me. We do our usual formation. Irma slips him up with water; Hay Lin blows him around a little bit. Taranee hits up the water on the ground so I can make my flowers burn that snake. He endure it and suddenly disappears under the ground. We look down the hole and nothing was there.

I look around and thought,**_ 'Something is not right why did Lizard boy retreat we didn't really hurt him that much.'_** Will uses the heart to change us back. Irma asks, "Did anyone find lizard breaths actions weird besides me?" We all nod and walk toward home.

We notice Yan Lin tied up on the wall. We untie her and ask, "What happened?"

She sighs and says, "Cedric took Caleb to Merdian unharmed which is puzzling to me. You all will have to go back to Meridian and find him I have a bad feeling that Caleb will end up in a bad situation."

* * *

_**I'm SOOO Sorry it has taken me forever to get this third chapter up. I BLAME SCHOOL FOR THIS! Oh and does anyone know the name of Cornelia's little sister. I would greatly appreciate this.**_

**_Momiji-momo_**: **Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter.**

**_Nintendo Queen: Thanks so much for your enthusiastic review I hope you like this chapter too._**

**_CrankyEmily, Katana Blade, and marvlix: Thanks for your reviews hope you enjoy this chapter bye for now._**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love of the Earth Guardian**

_I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H… I wish on my star every night for the rights to own a few of the characters._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

She sighs and says, "Cedric took Caleb to Meridian unharmed which is puzzling to me. You all will have to go back to Meridian and find him I have a bad feeling that Caleb will end up in a bad situation."

So Will pulls out the heart of candracar and says, "Guardians unite." As the guardians head to Meridian to save Caleb they encounter a slight set back. As they went throw the portal they had the Meridian welcoming comity waiting for them. Cedric had his party of Meridian soldiers ready and waiting of the guardians. So the guardians try to fight their way out of the grasps of the soldiers but there was too many of them. So the guardians were captured for the time being.

So as the soldiers took them to the castle. They took them to five different cells. Phobos came down to see Will. He asked Will for the heart of candracar. Will answered, "No you will never have the heart."

Later that day the guardians escaped and went on there way to save Caleb. As they planed to free Caleb. Cedric came down the stairs so they had to hurry. Final they got Caleb free and headed home for the night. When they finally got home the girls headed to the Silver Dragon where they were told Phobos had found his little sister.

* * *

A/n I would like to thank all of you who has given me reviews on my story so far and I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

_The Love of the Earth Guardian _

* * *

**I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H. **

**A/N I realize this episode and season has passed but I'm still using this. I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! IN THESE CHAPTERS!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 **

After Caleb told us the sister of Phobos has been revealed. We all wait to hear the fateful name but I was no where near prepared for what I was about to hear. Caleb says, "Phobos's sister is Elyon Brown."

We all gasp and I say, "That's just not possible."

I decide to head home early. My friends tried to stop me and tell me we need to talk this over. I didn't feel like hearing anything they had to say so I just walked toward my penthouse. Everything around seemed to go dark on me and I didn't really want to look at anything pretty. I stomp passed people who were ahead of me just trying to get home where there would be no questions or comments. Once I get past my door and say my hello to the door man. I walk swiftly to my bedroom, my one sanctuary away from everything. As I sit there with my door locked, I began to wonder what would happen to Elyon if she found out about her brother Phobos and Meridian this other word she is meant to rule over? All these questions and no answers but I refuse to talk to anyone. Elyon has been my friend for a long time and this entire magic thing seems to be splitting us apart. I also got more weird friends and the fact I have the power over earth still gives me the creeps.

The last, probably the scariest thing about this, is meeting my dream boy Caleb. I sit back wondering if I will say anything to him, I mean sure we went on one date but that hardly counts since it got interrupted with Will needing me on Guardian duty.

It seems like this magic thing just wants to knock me for a loop….Strangely enough it's working. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and I yell, "GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR ANYONE!"

I hear mom shouting, "CORNELIA HALE I WILL NOT STAND FOR A MEAL BEING LEFT UNATTENDED NOW GET YOUR BOTTOM DOWN HERE AND EAT!"

"THEN I WON'T EAT I'M SICK OF EVERYTHING JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY!"

I lie down and sigh while looking at a bracelet Elyon made me in the third grade. My parents won't understand any of this, and there's no way we can ever tell them our abilities, I wouldn't believe it myself unless I have seen it myself. After the pass Guardian adventures the fact has sunk in but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I look outside and say, "Oh Elyon what are you up to now? How am I going to tell you that you are a princess?"

* * *

Meanwhile Elyon is at home with her parents. She looks tired and confused about what happened with the Star that she stole from the book store and don't know why.

Mrs. Brown asks, "Elyon honey what's wrong? You seem distracted about something. Is everything alright with your friends?"

"I don't know mom I feel strange. My friends seem to be busy with something and won't tell me anything. I wonder if I've done something wrong."

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews and hits on my story. I will try to update more. THANKS AGAIN!**_


End file.
